Order
by blackxxcat013
Summary: Fifty years after Ciel is turned into a demon, Sebastian still follows his orders but his hunger starts to overwhelm him. He continues his duties and ignores his weakening body. When Ciel notices his weird behavior, will he set the older demon free?


Order

He went to open the curtains like he did everyday, the smile he usually had absent from his features.

"Why you seem very happy this morning, Sebastian," a younger boy's voice called from the grandiose bed a short distance behind him.

He scoffed, pasting a fake smile on his face before turning around to greet the one he called Young Master.

"Why, Young Master, aren't you up early today?" the butler made his way to the bed, immediately helping the younger boy sit up and put on his clothes.

Ciel smirked, sensing the obvious irritation from the butler and wanted so much to irritate him even further.

"Aren't you tired of doing this every single day Sebastian?" he watched, slightly disappointed when Sebastian didn't even blink at his question, as the other only continued to tie his shoes.

"I am, but I don't have a choice do I. I know, that even if you say that, you won't release me from this curse. And," he paused, putting emphasis on the last word and looking up to take a peak at the younger boy, who only raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't even know how to put on your own clothes. How are you going to take care of yourself when I'm gone?"

Ciel could only look away, glaring at the butler before he did so.

Once Sebastian was sure that the younger boy's shoes were tied, he stood up and passed Ciel a small cup of imaginary Earl Grey tea, opting to place the expensive tea set on the cart that he used and readied it for his departure out of the room instead of watching the younger boy inhale the scent of tea that wasn't even actually there. The younger boy didn't drink anymore than one cup of tea even in his normal days anyway, so the butler saw no point on keeping the tea set there.

Sebastian was at the door of the room, cart in front of him, when he felt a prick on his back, nearing his arm.

Slowly, he reached behind him, feeling for whatever caused the sudden irritation, and he found it. He pulled it off of his back to examine the object and he groaned to himself, a dart in between his fingers.

"Your senses are getting dull, Sebastian," he could hear the laughter in his so-called master's voice.

Sebastian chose not to retaliate, only leaned over to bow and excused him self.

He cleared his throat rather violently. That was weird. His lips were running dry.

=== 0-0 ===

All throughout the day, Ciel called from different places of the mansion, wanting to play with his inhuman abilities and to frustrate a certain someone.

The butler only sighed whenever the ringer rang, sometimes not even bothering to spare a glance at the offensive thing until his 'master' yelled through the caller.

He was unusually slow throughout the day, telling himself that he had all the time in the world to finish his chores and pushing aside the fact that he felt like he had no energy.

Sebastian was on his way to deliver Ciel's afternoon tea when there were familiar pricks on his back and he didn't have to look to check if they were, indeed, darts or not sticking on his flesh. He didn't have to turn around to know that the younger boy was smirking at him. He could practically hear the other do so.

There was lack of movement from behind him and he turned his neck, craning it so far back that he was nearly facing Ciel directly.

The boy's eyes were wide. It was something he had not seen for a while since he was deemed the younger one's eternal butler. Oh, how he missed his pure soul. And suddenly he felt his energy slowly seep out of his body, his vision getting increasingly blurry until it finally faded into white and he collapsed to the floor.

=== 3 ===

Sebastian woke up again to find himself on Ciel's bed with the said boy hovering over him, inspecting a piece of what seemed to be a broken piece of glass intently. The demon wasn't sure.

The butler moved, intending to get up but couldn't."

"Good morning, Sebastian," Ciel greeted him, arrogance and his usual cockiness tainting his voice, still not looking at him.

He tried to sit up again, finally able to do so, ad caused Ciel to lean backwards, sitting up properly as well. It was then that he noticed his tailcoat and vest at the foot of the bed, his white shirt unbuttoned and bandages wrapped around his chest down to his abdomen, right at his belly button.

_This has never happened before_. He raised an eyebrow at the boy beside him. "You did this?"

"What else would I do? I didn't want your blood ruining my carpet," the boy answered, a crease forming between his brows.

Sebastian scoffed for the second time that day. "I wasn't aware that you were capable of such things."

Ciel glared at him even though Sebastian had already turned to look at his bandages. "You broke my favorite tea set." The boy frowned, only to have it deepen when he saw the other unwrap the bandages from his chest.

_That's what he's been playing with_. "I apologize that I couldn't take care of the tea set like you wanted me to but might I remind you that you were the reason why I accidentally broke it in the first place," he buttoned up his shirt swiftly, putting on his vest and his tailcoat soon after. He straightened the wrinkles on his clothes, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance when he realized that he would have to mend the small holes on the back of his tailcoat.

The butler was going to stand up when Ciel spoke and stopped him in his tracks.

"If I were still human… If I still had a soul… would you have eaten me?" Sebastian turned to look at his master, who was fiddling with the piece of broken piece of china that he was holding earlier.

He let out a low chuckle. There were times, albeit really rare ones, when he didn't know whether he should get mad at the boy or just laugh it off.

"If you were still human, you would've been dead a long time ago and I wouldn't be here with small holes on my back," he stood up, then, slightly relieved that he was able to do so, and started to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ciel called from the bed and the butler could only raise an eyebrow at the other before he felt himself lose his balance, energy once again leaving his body and some sort of cool liquid sliding down his back.

"I told you so," the younger boy got up, placing the small piece of china on the antique drawers beside the bed, and walked to Sebastian's side, taking the older man's arm and pulling him back to the bed.

The butler didn't like the attention.

Ciel made the older man sit on the bed, made him take off his tailcoat, his vest and his shirt – that were becoming much more stained by the other's blood. The younger boy sat beside him, inspecting the wounds he – himself – inflicted, and placed Sebastian's clothes beside him.

The butler eyed his clothes warily, not liking the amount of red hue on them. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. You don't really have any means of knowing what time it is in this dimension you know and I've long forgotten my measurements of time."

The butler ignored the younger one's statement and looked around. It was then that he saw the walls of the mansion broken. Huge gaps in between walls and broken pieces of glass below broken windows. The majestic ceiling that used to cover them from the sky was gone, like it was never there in the first place. The once clear blue sky had turned into a sickeningly purple hue and the plants that he took care of had all died. It was also then that he remembered that they had been living in the demon world for nearly half a century, reliving their first few days together because there was nothing else to do. And it seemed like time didn't exist anymore.

"You're hungry aren't you," it was more of a statement than it was a question. "I didn't know demons could die of hunger."

The boy's statement brought him out of his daze and he looked questioningly at Ciel, who had just finished re-wrapping bandages around his torso.

"What?" Ciel asked defensively at the stare the butler was giving him. "It wouldn't take you so long to recover from such small wounds like this. You've been bleeding non-stop for a long time and you were just on the verge of collapsing again," the boy managed to say in one breath before he let out a sigh, looking at the headboard and turned back to Sebastian.

"Fine," he said, raising his right hand and placing his index finger on Sebastian's forehead. "Just lie down," and before the other tried to react, "that's an order."

Sebastian couldn't do anything but comply.

The butler closed his eyes, giving in to the younger boy's wishes and just rested but kept his other senses on alert in case the other tried something weird. He felt the space beside him dip, Ciel lying next to him, and he opened his eyes noting that the atmosphere had turned much darker than it was earlier.

"I'll let you eat me," the younger one suddenly said, scooting closer to Sebastian's body. "I don't know if that'll help or not."

He closed his eyes, choosing to reply with a low chuckle instead of using words.

He allowed himself to rest, falling into deep slumber even though demons did not need to sleep. If they slept, however, they had no dreams, their mind only enveloped in an eternal black abyss.

_Ciel wouldn't try anything funny_, and for the first time in their whole contract, he puts his faith in his master.

=== YAY ===

There was a shift beside him and his eyes opened when he felt a sharp object pushed violently into the area on his chest where his heart would have been if he had one.

Ciel's bloody hand left the broken piece of china that was stuck in Sebastian's chest and reached for the older one's face, brushing stray strands of hair out of his face and leaving streaks of crimson behind as he did so. He left trails of blood as he dragged his hand back down to the object on the other's chest, pushing it deeper into the flesh.

The symbol of the contract in his eye glowed a bright purple hue. "You're free now. I don't need you anymore."

A part of him sunk and a part of him was relieved.

=== PoP ===

Sebastian woke up again sometime after because of sudden bright lights in front of his closed eyelids. He could hear the sound of muffled rustling from somewhere above him and the sound of someone breathing.

"I knew it. Black suits you best," a faint voice, that sounded very much like Ciel's spoke.

The sound of something heavy sliding to the side entered his ears and he was engulfed in darkness again.

=== O.O ===

The butler woke up again after, this time sitting up straight with his eyes wide open, and he shot a disinterested look at the dark mahogany coffin he was encased in.

He looked around, noting himself to be in Ciel's room. Everything was bright, like it had been where the living were, and he noticed the small antique cut glass bottle filled with crimson red liquid on top of the bed side table.

He glanced around again; Ciel was nowhere to be found.

When he looked back at the bedside table, his gaze landed on a small note attached to the bottle that he swore wasn't there earlier. He reached for the note, having nothing else to do, and read it.

_Don't be picky and drink them. I worked hard to get these souls for you._

Sebastian smirked. He grabbed the glass bottle and quickly drank from it, feeling immediately rejuvenated despite the blandness of the taste. _This one had a boring life._

He placed the bottle down and turned his head towards the door when it opened, revealing a tall, lean man with dark hair and a blue eye – the other covered by an eye patch, dressed in a dark blue suit that nearly matched his own.

The other person smirked. "Well, that's no fun at all. I haven't even left yet."

Sebastian made the mistake of blinking. And once he looked to where Ciel was, he was no longer there, leaving only a message behind as he left.

"Catch me if you can, Sebastian. If you do, then I'll set you free for real."

END

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I typed this kind of stuff. It feels weird. Anyway, for some reason, I have no heart to make any characters suffer too much at the end and well, I didn't think Ciel would let go of Sebastian that easily. There's nothing much to say about this one. I hope you liked it though.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
